


outside in the pouring rain

by rhenna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rain, real squinty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhenna/pseuds/rhenna
Summary: Neji has no idea why he wound up at Shikamaru's door, but he assumes sooner or later he'll figure it out.





	outside in the pouring rain

He has no idea how long he has been standing in the rain outside of Shikamaru's door. Maybe it has been hours. It has actually gotten to the point where he cannot tell if he is actually wet or not, his only clue the persistent drip-drip-drop of water into white eyes. Rain is supposed to be cleansing, he thinks, but you cannot clean something that is already blank. Once or twice he has knocked, the dull thump of knuckles against the wood abrasive but more than likely drowned out by the roar of thunder and the hiss of the downpour on the roof. He is not entirely sure he really cares if the door will ever open or not.

Things might have been different if Neji knew why he was out there in the first place, standing foolishly with stubborn Hyuuga-borne pride on the muddy porch of the house his once-classmate (and teammate on that mission that nearly killed him) now owned, having not seen him in all the years since Chouji came back dead and he alive. Still that drip-drip-drop of water on his white eyes, or maybe just his own inhibitions falling onto the concrete, clouded his vision just enough to let him knock once more. As soon that door swung on its dirty hinges, Neji had the feeling he would know exactly why he had come.

In some ways, when Shikamaru finally did open the door, greeting Neji with a lazily surprised look, hair askew and shoulder leaning against the door frame (soaking his shirt, Neji can see), Neji wondered if there was after all a reason to being here. In others, he wondered how it ever could have taken him so long to end up right where he was.


End file.
